


Cover for "Thomas the Mariner" by shirogiku

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [62]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View onTumblr





	Cover for "Thomas the Mariner" by shirogiku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirogiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thomas the Mariner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592623) by [shirogiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/pseuds/shirogiku). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/160526568602/fic-covers-thomas-the-mariner-31k-thomass)


End file.
